


memory of my dear

by vilecrypter (MarshaDecamiro)



Series: Fate Week 2021 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/vilecrypter
Summary: there are moments when goredolf reminds sherlock of someone the ruler held far closer to his heart than even he realized.Fate Week Day 1: Memory
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes | Ruler/Goldolf Musik
Series: Fate Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104137
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	memory of my dear

**Author's Note:**

> WAHOO! a day late on getting this out, but wow this was a lot of fun to type! i hope that despite this being my first time writing for goredolf's character he isn't too ooc/wonky gotta start somewhere and build up! 
> 
> honestly going to take an extra second here to say that goredolf is a really, really cool character, and thank god that he and sherlock have so much fun banter!

Maybe it was the whisky, the pleasant nightly conversations, or maybe the nonstop life or death battles that had drawn Sherlock to Goredolf. Nursing the glass of whiskey that the new owner and director of Chaldea were kind enough to pour for him was enough to muddle his mind, allowing him to reminisce while listening to Goredolf's worries, his insecurity, and just how much he cares about the members of Chaldea. Quick to admit to his own flaws, and improve himself Goredolf still worries that he is simply being put up with, that the kindness everyone is showing him will one day be pulled out from under him like a rug, that the smiles and cheering will go ice cold. Sherlock assures him that his fears will not come to be, Goredolf snorts always ready with a retort of his own to Sherlock's words. 

It reminds him of his dear Watson. 

Despite his eccentricities, Goredolf balances Sherlock just like Watson did, tolerating him to sometimes a silly degree that will eventually be met with a flustered response that never fails to make Sherlock smile. They complement one another perfectly, Sherlock with his secrets and Goredolf with his ability to ferret an answer out of him a feat of its own when even Fujimaru struggles with his tight lips on a good day. 

Like A Study in Scarlet, after the first Lostbelt was dealt with the two of them are always together. Even if the silence is all that is there, it is a peaceful and familiar one. Watson having a grand gift for silence, making him quite invaluable as a companion. The shift from strangers, too wary coworkers, and ultimately the shift into friendship brings Sherlock peace of mind. 

Sherlock Holmes can solve your mysteries, but it would take John Watson to save your life. A statement made by none other than Sherlock himself, rolling the statement around in his mind he's sure that his dear wouldn't mind if he changed things up a bit, Watson would probably laugh and tell him that a little bit of change in one's life is always a good thing. 

Sherlock Holmes can solve your mysteries, but it would take Goredolf Musik to save your life. Yes, that has a very pleasant ring to it. Setting the glass of whisky down catches Goredolf's attention, following Sherlock's movements as the Ruler hold's out his hand for Goredolf to take. 

"May I have this dance, my dear?" Goredolf sputters and Sherlock laughs, happy that he is at least able to catch him off guard every so often with his out of the blue requests. Goredolf stares at him, confused as to what brought up the request to dance so suddenly. 

"Oh? Is the Great Goredolf Musik afraid that I will out dance him?" 

"O-oooh, I could punch you! I won't, since I know it wouldn't do a thing, but damn if it isn't tempting!" Goredolf responds, setting his own glass of whisky down, clearing his throat before he takes Sherlock's offered hand. "As if you could outdance me, I'll show you just how great of a dancer a son of the Musik family is! Give me that hand!"


End file.
